Ah My Domestic Goddess
by BiGDeal
Summary: Akane's at home, studying for university entrance exams, while everyone else is at the beach. Running out of food and kitchen, she calls for take-away food. Yep, sure enough she gets THAT phone line, and the normal chaos for Nerima now reaches epic levels as Kami-Sama gets involved.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes….

As always, the original copyright holders retain their rights, and this is intended for the non-commercial enjoyment of the readers. Comments and reviews are always welcome, as long as they bear in mind that I am not a perfect typist, do not always get timelines right, muddle items from manga and anime without regard for canon, and have other personal quirks like my low sense of humour.

This is created for the enjoyment of the reader and is not intended for commercial use and cannot be distributed in any form by any means other than normal use of .

All characters names are non-canon, being amalgams of my memory as well as what reference materials I can refer to during the creation of this story.

As with many other writers, please review and comment. Helpful suggests are always appreciated. Anonymous reviews will be deleted, so trolls are going to have to use an account that will be reported to the web meisters.

Tendo Residence and Dojo, Nerima Prefecture. Sometime in the second week of summer vacation.

"WAAAAH!" went Akane Tendo as she sat on the floor beside the telephone, gently pounding her head against the wall.

She hiccuped and held her hand in front of her mouth in embarrassment. Her stomach then took that moment to grumble, actually generating an echo in the hallway.

"Just my luck! I had to stay behind so that I could study for my university entrance exams while everyone else goes to the beach for the month! Not only that, but I've already gone through all of the meals that Kasumi had frozen for me, and there's no take-aways open because it's a holiday!"

Sighing, she reached once again for the phonebook and then pulled the phone into her lap.

Rummaging through the book, she chose a nearby restaurant and then dialed its number while trying to balance both telephone book and phone in her lap.

"Mushi, mushi! Goddess Assistance Support Line. How may I help you?" went the voice at the other end of the line.

Akane tried scrambling as both items slid off of her lap. "Gomen Nessai, gomen!" she squeaked. "I was trying to reach Harahito's Tepanyaki Shop and must have called you by accident."

"Ah, that does happen. Nevermind, I'll be right over for your consultation."

"No! No!" went Akane. "I was trying to get lunch not help..."

"That's why we're here. Let me hang up and I'll be right there."

The phone went dead and the dial tone returned as Akane looked at the handset and shook her head. "Be right there? Some people just won't listen when you say that it was a wrong number."

"With the Goddess Assistance Support Line, there are no wrong numbers." The same voice as had been on the other end of the line now came from down the hallway as a young lady's head poked out of the mirror as she stepped out of it and into the hallway, then brushed down her strange-looking dress and adjusted it.

She looked over at Akane and straightened then gave a short bow. "Hello, my name is Skuld, Goddess, Second class, first category, limited license. Assigned to the Tenth Dimension of Heaven, Yggdrasil. I can grant you one wish, up to and including the destruction of the Earth. However, any wish affecting reality as a whole will have to be approved by Kami-sama."

Akane just stared and then her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted.

Akane's sense returned to her, and she looked around without sitting up. "How did I get to the Wahitsu?", she wondered as she slowly pushed herself to a sitting position.

A tray, held up with a pair of hands, drifted past her and was placed on the table beside her.

"I've made some tea and a light lunch for when you woke up," came the voice of the young lady from before, who now shifted into Akane's view and then sat down in front of the tray and placed teacups in front of them and then put a tray of sandwiches in between them. She then poured tea into the cups and then sat back.

"I must apologize. Big-sis Belldandy warned me that sudden appearances like mine can cause people to faint. I pulled you in here, made you comfortable and then waited for you to wake up, so we can start properly."

Akane's stomach rumbled again and Akane blushed.

The young lady smiled and motioned towards the plate. "Please satisfy yourself, and I'll answer what questions you have when you're done."

Akane suddenly realized where the sandwiches had come from. "You... you... weren't in the kitchen, were you?" as she struggled hard not to reach for the sandwiches.

The young lady shuddered slightly. "Yes, but Benpai and I cleaned it, or at least mostly, before we started making lunch."

Akane looked in the direction of the kitchen and then back at the young lady. "Who...who's ... Banpei?"

The kitchen curtains twitched and a short figure made of metal appeared, looking like the Clockwork Man from The Wizard of OZ. It's eyes blinked and it doffed its hat at her, and then returned to whatever it was doing in the kitchen. Pots rattled and a scrubbing sound came from the kitchen as the curtain flopped down.

"That was Benpai. He's my robot, usually used for defense from attacks by Marlier, but your kitchen really was a mess and even that was beyond my powers doing it by myself. So, I called in Benpai and he's been working on tidying everything up."

Akane blushed, dropped her eyes, and gradually reached out to take a sandwich. "Domo Arigato... Inutakimas..." she muttered as she started eating the sandwich, forcing herself to go slowly and thoroughly chew it when she wanted to scarf it down like she'd seen Genma usually do.

After three sandwiches, Akane felt that her stomach was now full enough not to complain at inopportune moments. Taking a last sip from her teacup, she looked at her "guest" and asked the obvious question: "If you're a goddess, why didn't you clean the kitchen with a wave of your wand or something like that?"

Skuld blushed and looked down at her fingers twiddling. "That's why my license is 'limited'. I haven't come into my full powers and using them them now seems to have unexpected results. I'm really good at making gadgets and things, like Benpai. That and debugging Yggdrasil."

Akane looked startled. "Debugging? That sounds like computers and such."

Skuld nodded. "Something like that. Yggdrasil or the World Tree is something like a computer, controlling all of reality; but the 'bugs' aren't software, more like an infestation. If you can call something that looks like a cross between a rabbit and a spider a 'bug.' Only one thing that really seems to work is this."

Reaching out her hand, a mallet dropped out of nowhere into her hand. With a flourish, Skuld jumped to her feet and pretended to smack an invisible rabbit-spider in front of her.

Akane laughed. "I do something like that!" Pulling her mallet out of weapon-space, she stood up and waved it around, miming smashing someone over the head and then hitting them in the stomach area. "Of course, I don't smash bugs, just perverts. Ranma can sometimes be a pervert and he definitely gets whacked. Of course, being a martial arts expert, he's almost impervious to most blows, and generally bounces back. "

Skuld looked at the size of Akane's mallet, twitching an eyebrow. "You sure that that thing isn't a bit of overkill?"

"Size impresses most people. Your croquet mallet would work in debugging, but I don't think that Ranma would really be impressed. At least until you hit him in the head or launch him at least halfway across Nerima or into low-earth orbit. THEN he'd might be impressed or have in impression made in him."

They both giggled and then made their respective mallets disappear. They both sat down and Akane leaned on elbow on the table and looked at Skuld. "what's next on the itinerary?"

Skuld smiled and assumed the same positioning but facing Akane. "They don't really cover this well in the Goddess Training Manual, except to say 'understand the client'. How about you tell me about your life from the beginning and tell Big-Sister Skuld all about why you need a wish.

Akane smiled. "Well, first there was this bright light and then it was cold and someone smacked me on my butt and then said 'congratulations! It's a girl!'"

Skuld laughed and waved her hands between them. "Not THAT far back! Just when things went all wrong."

Akane laughed at Skuld's expression and sighed, then took on a sad expression. "That would be when Okasan died. Otasan went to pieces and Kasumi, Nibiki and I tried to pick up the pieces and keep the house going. That was when I was really small, so young that I really can't remember her more than shapes and sounds. Kasumi seemed to have shifted into that role, while Nibiki manages the finances... I don't think that they were actually planning to get stuck in those roles. They just happened."

For the next two hours, Akane went through the Tendos' lives up to the arrival of the Saotomes, then went on through the chaos of the last three years, what with all the other fiancees, the attacks and everything else that happened. Even disasters like the failed weddings and her role in some of the activities. Skuld only interrupted with questions on details or to fetch more tea or other drinks from the kitchen.

Akane finally slowed down and stopped then looked at Skuld, noticing the thoughtful expression on Skuld's face and the silence coming from the kitchen. Glancing at the kitchen entrance, she noticed the presence of Banpei, who was standing there and looking at them.

Skuld looked over and said "all done?" Benpai nodded and doffed its hat and then drew an arm across what would have been its forehead. "Well, then, plug yourself in and wait for further orders. Keep an open eye for Marlier putting in an appearance. We haven't seen her for at least a month, which means that she'll be looking for trouble and getting it, in spades."

Akane looked at Skuld. "Should I be worried?"

Skuld shook her head. "I see that you have a bunch of good luck cats around, Maneki-Nekos. Benpai will use them and take her by surprise, like always. She'll freak out, like always. Then she'll flee, like always, and then she'll sit and sulk for about a month..."

"Like always!" the two quipped together and giggled.

Benpai knocked on the wall and then rubbed its tummy and them pointed at where its mouth would be, jerked its thumb in the direction of the refrigerator, then put its hat back on and stepped back into the kitchen.

Skuld looked at Akane. "He's saying that there's nothing in the fridge."

Akane looked embarrassed. "I tried making lunch... Went through everything that Kasumi had left and didn't have time to go shopping."

Skuld smiled and straightened. "Well, perfect excuse to go shopping. What were you planning to make?"

Akane swallowed and looked up at Skuld. "Just a simple curry, nothing fancy. I told you that I'm terrible in the kitchen, but I wanted to prove that I CAN DO THIS."

Skuld looked concerned. "I remember. You'd said something about one of the other fiancees calling you the Kitchen Destroyer. Cutting close to the mark?"

Akane nodded, trying hard to not cry. Tears stated to drip down her cheeks.

Skuld knelt beside Akane and pulled her into a hug. "as bad as that, hunh?"

Akane nodded. "Worse," she whispered.

Skuld hugged her tighter. "Well, then. At least with me here at the moment, you won't starve to death for lack of sandwiches and curry. About the only things that I can make are sandwiches and curry. Big-Sis Belldandy tries to teach me but it always goes wrong. If I try really hard to make it go right, I usually wind up with pots with holes in them, scorch marks on the ceiling and something running outside and under the bushes."

Akane started hitching and heaving, then started snickering and then finally laughing so hard that she started crying again. Looking at Skuld, she quipped with a sort-of smile, "Could we be related? I mean two Kitchen Destroyers. We HAVE to be related."

Skuld shrugged. "Possibly. Heaven only knows where and what Kami-Sama goes and gets up to. Of course, talking about Kami-Sama does tends to draw his attention, and..." Thunder grumbled in the distance.

Skuld stood and pulled Akane up as well. "better get your purse and wallet. Let's go get the necessary stuff before that thunder gets here..."

The two were sitting in one of Akane's favourite ice cream emporiums, enjoying fairly similar and decadent parfaits, and snickering over something.

At that moment, there was a massive flash of lightning and a peal of thunder that shook the windows. Rain then poured from the skies, becoming an instant flood down the street. Akane recovered from her startle, then paled.

Skuld looked over and concern spread across her face. "What's wrong?"

"The futons from everyone's rooms. We'd gone off and left them hanging on the drying racks. We'd better get home before they get totally ruined... Crap! I have no idea how to dry them now that they've been hanging in the rain...they're totally ruined!"

As Skuld reached out to try to restrain Akane, a yellow Post-it note drifted between them and affixed itself to Akane's forehead, causing her to cross her eyes in trying to see what it was.

Skuld reached out and pulled it off of Akane's forehead as another massive peal of thunder grumbled overhead. She gave the note a quick scan and paled.

Akane reached out and took the note from Skuld. "What's it say?": '

Skuld took a deep breath and looked Akane in the eyes. "It saysDon't worry, a little rain won't hurt them. Set up lines in the dojo and hang the futons with towels underneath. Get up early and hang them up again. Remember to take them in before it rains again, about 3 or so. Look for the Kitchen Goddess book and read it tonight. KS'"

Akane looked around for. No one was really paying attention to them. Looking back at Skuld, she asked "Any ideas on what's going on?"

"It's from Kami-Sama."

"Nani?! You don't mean that ...", pointing a forefinger upwards, "is giving us housekeeping and laundry instructions?"

Skuld nodded, taking the note and looking at it askance. "This is something that he'd do. Subtle, quiet, just like Big-Sis would say... Totally out of the ordinary, especially for him."

A second yellow Post-It note drifted into sight and now stuck itself to Skuld's forehead. Akane reached out, pulled it off and looked at it. "Happy face with a winking eye. It also says 'Go home, don't forget your umbrellas.' What umbrellas? We didn't come with any. Mine is sitting in my schoolbag which is right on my desk... Not stuck into the bag of shopping..." Akane looked at Skuld's shopping bag. "You got one too, looks like Kasai's..."

Skuld looked down and shrugged. "Sometimes, sometimes, I just don't know what passes through his mind. We'd better get home before it's too late for dinner and we don't get things done before dark. He'll probably do something to make us feel totally stupid and point out our failures in minute detail for the whole world to see."

Akane nodded and grabbed the shopping bag, pulled out the umbrella."Guess we'd better get a move on. Don't want to disappoint Kami-Sama."

Skuld reached for her bag and nodded. "No, you really don't..."

Akane draped her arms across the shoulders of Skuld and looked at the futons hanging from the ropes stretched across the dojo, with towels running below them, soaking up the drips falling unto them. "Should be pretty well dry by morning. How's the curry coming?"

Skuld looked up into Akane's face. "Just about ready. Time for you to come in and get cleaned up. Things should be ready in about ten minutes."

"Thanks, Skuld. I really appreciate you hanging around and helping out with everything, especially supper. Any luck in finding that book?"

"No. I suspect that is something intended for you to find, or both of us to find together. Any ideas?"

"Yeah. 'Kitchen Goddess' pretty well describes Kasumi. I'm willing to bet that Kasumi had left me a book and I overlooked it. Let's go looking for it in the kitchen after dinner. I'll tidy the table and clean the dishes, which is the least that I can do. I'm willing to bet that your worst curry is still better than my best, if your sandwiches are anything to compare to."

"Hun, hunh. I'll bet that Banpei moved it and put it in a perfectly logical location that makes absolutely no sense to us. Come on, Akane, go and get tidied up."

Akane nodded, then sniffed herself. "Time enough to hit the furo? I'll have to be quick. Call me when everything's ready to be served, and I'll help out."

As Akane, Skuld and Banpei put the last of the dishes away, Skuld reached over and pulled open a panel on the back of Benpai. "Time for your dinner, Banpei. Now remember that this is not your usual power cable so small sips and bites, and power down everything not really needed. If we need you, we'll call for you. Okay?

Banpei doffed his hat and then shuffled over to a corner of the kitchen and then settled down. Skuld plugged the other end of the cord into a wall socket and then Banpei settled down,facing into the wall.

Skuld looked over at Akane. "Any ideas where you sister might have put books that she wanted you to find and read?"

Akane was dumb-founded and blushed. "Didn't really think that she'd do something like that. I was all set to study like mad and prepare myself light meals. Kasumi said something about the recipe books and such..."

Banpei make a sharp rapping sound on the counter and pointed in front of himself as he went into fully-powered-down mode.

Leaning against the rack of books on the countertop was a small card with writing on it.. Akane reached in front of Banpei and plucked the card that Banpei was pointing at. She read it and passed it along to Skuld.

"Akane. I know that you're going to be cooking for yourself when the frozen dinners are finished. Before you panic, I've put Okasan's diary at the end, plus my own cooking diary with all of my recipes, as well as both of our introductory books on housekeeping and cooking. Ranma called them 'The Zen of Kitchen' and the 'Domestic Goddess Training Manual'. Please try not to damage or destroy them, but they are how I learned. Take your time, you don't have to be perfect, just be calm and do not be afraid to make mistakes. Above all else, no one will laugh and make fun of you. Love, Kasumi."

Akane blushed and looked down at her toes, tears dripping down her cheeks. "They were here, right where she thought I would find them. And of course, I had to go charging in like a gorilla and ... and... and..."

Skuld wrapped her arm around Akane's shoulders. "And you got the Goddess Assistance Support Line to help you."

Akane nodded. "Yes, and I'm ready to make my wish, if you don't mind. In spite of everything, I've been glad that you've been around."

Skuld smiled. "So am I. If you're going to make your wish, we'd better move outside. If I have to connect to Heaven to get Kami-Sama's approval, it'll wind up punching holes in the ceiling and roof. Big-Sis told me about Keichi's wish and what happened."

They stepped out through the kitchen door, walked over to beside the koi pond and stopped facing each other.

Skuld went "Ready when you are."

Akane nodded. "Here goes. I wish that I could learn to be a Domestic Goddess like Okasan and Kasumi, not to be as good as them but to be good enough to satisfy Kasumi, Dad and Ranma when they get back from vacation, and I'd like you to be there with me as I learn."

Skuld was gob-smacked and she closed here eyes and folded her hands as she repeated the words of Akane's wish. She started singing a single note and her head fell back on her shoulders. A beam shot from her forehead into the the sky, on its way towards Heaven. The beam ended and they both stood still when a return beam of light came down and surrounded them both.

A deep tone belled and Skuld straightened and shook her head. "Your wish has been granted and specific instructions are coming."

Reaching out with her hands, Skuld took Akane's and pulled her backwards toward the kitchen.

A large black marble monolith dropped from the skies in the beam of light and embedded itself in the ground beside the pond, exactly between where they had been standing.

Akane stepped forward and looked at the monolith, rubbing her hands across the surface. She stopped and looked at Skuld.

"Kami-Sama's having a joke with us. Looks at the monolith's dimensions: one four, nine... That's the squares of the first three prime numbers. He's always been a fan of '2001: A Space Odyssey'. There should be writing around somewhere."

Akane pointed at the surface she was facing. "It just appeared. English, Kanji and something odd."

Skuld walked over and stood beside Akane. "Norse Runes. Another of Kami-Sama's 'little jokes'."

"Yep, just as you said. May you learn to be a Domestic Goddess by the time that your father,family and fiancee get back, and may I be there with you. Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Akane looked at her. "What's up?"

"That smart-ass! He's added to your wish - 'May they learn without use of powers and outside assistance, but solely on their own efforts.'"

Skuld dashed off to the kitchen and looked in through the door, then collapsed against the doorframe. Looking back at Akane, she called out "Banpeii's still here! At least we have the robot to help us!"

Another yellow Post-It note drifted past Akane's face and lodged itself against the writing. Without thinking, Akane reached out and pulled the note off and read it. She then called out to Skuld, "he says that Banpei's not going to do any domestic tasks, and that includes restoration of the house and dojo for damages. We are on our own for the next month! And he fisnishes it with on word 'Gotcha!'"

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes….

As always, the original copyright holders retain their rights, and this is intended for the non-commercial enjoyment of the readers. Comments and reviews are always welcome, as long as they bear in mind that I am not a perfect typist, do not always get timelines right, muddle items from manga and anime without regard for canon, and have other personal quirks like my low sense of humour.

This is created for the enjoyment of the reader and is not intended for commercial use and cannot be distributed in any form by any means other than normal use of .

All characters names are non-canon, being amalgams of my memory as well as what reference materials I can refer to during the creation of this story. Don't complain to me if a character goes way off-canon or uses abilities that not usually performed by the originals.

As with many other writers, please review and comment. Helpful suggests are always appreciated. Anonymous reviews will be deleted, so trolls are going to have to use an account that will be reported to the web meisters.

Yes, this was intended as a one-off, but too many plot twists kept coming in and I had to pull the plug and post the story before I revisioned myself to death.

Tendo Residence and Dojo, Nerima Prefecture. Sometime in the second week of summer vacation.

 _Another yellow Post-It note drifted past Akane's face and lodged itself against the writing. Without thinking, Akane reached out and pulled the note off and read it. She then called out to Skuld, "he says that Banpei's not going to do any domestic tasks, and that includes restoration of the house and dojo for damages. We are on our own for the next month! And he finishes it with one word 'Gotcha!'"_

 _"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!"_

Akane looked over at Skuld while she rummaged in the freezer. "OK, I'm guessing that Big-Sis doesn't usually let you get away with such language?"

Skuld shook her head as she went through the books that they'd pulled from the shelf that Benpai had stood in front of.

"She doesn't approve of 'shucks" and 'darn'. You'd get that sort of language from my older sister Urd when she flubs one of her potions, or Keichi when he mashes his hand in an engine. Of course, that's only when Big-Sis isn't around."

"What, she gives you the look of such disappointment that that you'd confess to anything rather than have her continue to look at you that way?"

"I've seen muggers go and turn themselves into the police. Now, THAT's embarrassing!"

Akane smirked. "Kasumi can give Ranma such a look when he's en-femme and being a 'man amongst men'. Stops him dead and he, no SHE, gets oh-so-polite and courteous. Shoot! He'll even apologize for calling me uncute and a gorilla."

Skuld looked up from the book she was perusing. "Ranma's your fiancee and behaves like that towards you? Doesn't sound like much of a boyfriend ,let alone a fiancee."

Akane turned and waved her hands briskly. "No, not quite true and not quite false. We got stuck with this arranged marriage that our fathers had set up. However, we seem to get along, even go on dates and even got to the point of almost getting married, twice. Then something happens and Ranma backslides and we're back to Square One once again."

"Which sort of explains why I'm at home all by myself this year, studying like crazy to get into university on some kind of a scholarship."

Skuld frowned. "And yet your wish is to become a Domestic Goddess trainee?"

Akane shrugged. "Even if I can get out of here, I still have to eat and take care of the house. Right now, I'm OK academically but really can't take care of myself. This might be my last chance to break away."

Skuld looked curious. "This doesn't seem to add up..."

Akane nodded. "All wrapped up with family honour and not disappointing anyone. In fact, that's one of Ranma's biggest failings. He doesn't want to disappoint anyone, which is why he's managed to acquire fiancees and keep them. Not that he does it deliberately. He's universally generally polite, courteous and caring. He's really never made a move on any of us, even we've thrown ourselves at him. That includes me, and on multiple occasions. I'm even sure that he's confessed that he's loved me a couple time, but he's always denied it and it's possible. I wasn't exactly conscious at each event."

She shrugged. "That's been going on for three years, now. Ah, here we go, Kasumi's secret stash... Heavenly Hash Ice Cream! Let's get a couple scoops each and start going through the books and planning what we're going to have to do starting tomorrow. Shit!"

Skuld went "Nani? What's up?"

"Just realized that all the futons in the house are out in the dojo and not in a suitable condition for anyone to sleep on. The only place that can be slept in is my bed, unless you sleep on the floor... No, I'll sleep on the floor. You can use my bed."

Skuld twitched an eyebrow. "Are you a yuri or do you think that I am?"

"I...I... I don't think so. I mean I don't think that I am. Of course, what with the Hentai Horde and everything, I could be... I like Ranma, usually, and have thought of what life being married to him would be like. I've never really thought that through. Could I?"

Skuld shrugged and took a bite of her ice cream. "Mmmmmm! I agree, the taste is heavenly. Sorry. I don't lean that way, and I don't know enough psychology to say anything definitive about anyone else. I've run into some people, even goddesses, who have those leanings. I definitely like boys, but what with being a goddess in training and a high school student, I don't get a lot of time to really get serious beyond the occasional bout of dating. What about you?"

"Sounds a lot like me. Kasumi thought that I may be a bit behind everyone, you know, that way, and what with Kuno and the Hentai Horde and then the arranged marriage and all the attacks and rescues. She took me to a psychologist and we talked about everything and I did some tests. Normal but a bit slow in development and maturity but I definitely like boys, or rather, one boy. Even if he spends lots of time as a girl. Which usually doesn't bother me, much."

Skuld stood and bowed towards Akane. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I didn't mean to intrude on your private life. It was you over-reacting and I asked the first question that sprang to mind. Rather than bother you further, I'll sleep on the floor."

Akane smiled. "I guess that we're going to be roomies for the next month. This sort of thing is going to come up. Better to talk it through than to get into a fight."

Skuld smiled back. "OK. Do you wanna be my friend?"

Akane laughed. "OK. Friends." and reached out her hand to be shaken.

The morning sun shining on her face started Akane waking up. Even as a morning person, today, she was skimming, waking up and the snuggling down into the blankets and then drifitng back to sleep, hugging one of her stuffed toys for companionship.

Hair tickling her nose and the scent of her favourite hair shampoo started her actually paying attention to her surroundings. She was resting her head on top of someone else's, which was buried in what little cleavage she had, and had her arms wrapped around that person's body which was jammed up against her body..

Looking down, she realized that her deathgrip on her bedmate's body was reflected by the deathgrip that that person had on her. Skuld.

Before she could react, Skuld started to rub her head against Akane's chest in the same way that Happosai used to abuse Ranma-as-Ranko. Skuld's head tilted back and she looked up at Akane looking down, and then sighed and chuckled.

"Not sure how we managed this, but this feel's really nice. But... But... I've got to go really bad. Should we get up and get on with the day or should I dash back and we just snuggle for a while more?"

Akane wiggled a bit and looked over at her alarm clock. "Nine AM. We'd better get on with outrday. Speaking of getting started, what do you want for breakfast?"

At that moment, a yellow Post-It drifted between them and stuck to Skuld's forehead. Akane pulled her right arm up and tweaked it off and read it aloud.

"Page 17, left-hand side. Skip the main course and go for French Toast. Other book, tenth page. Hurry up, daylight's burning and those futons won't dry by themselves."

Skuld crunched her face. "Sounds like the first book is the Domestic Goddess one; and the other is probably Kasumi's recipe book since French Toast is pretty modern. Do you want to go down and check the books and start laying out the ingredients? I'll hit the bathroom first and be quick so you won't have to wait. OK?"

Akane nodded. "I'll just get the ingredients out and wait for you. One of my problems is that I start plowing ahead and muddle things, like salt instead of sugar. What about you?"

Skuld wiggled out of Akane's embrace and sat up on her futon. "Un-hunh. I over-analyze everything and go for exact measurements, to the point where I'm off doing things when the oil's burning. Sounds like we need to be somewhere in between. I'll be five minutes, tops."

With that, Skuld stood up and dashed out into the hallway, padding down the stairs and along the lower hallway to the furo. Akane got up and stretched, then followed Skuld's route, branching off to go into the kitchen, Kasumi's kingdom.

Slowing at the entrance, she looked around and took in the sight of the kitchen, with all of the pots and pans hanging or put away in their right spots, no pile of dirty dishes in the sink, and all neat and tidy, except for Benpai standing in the corner near three books.

"Good morning, Benpai," she said cheerfully. Benpai powered up a bit and turned around and blinked its eyes at her while making a sound that sounded a lot like "good morning". Akane reached past him and pulled the three books over to the main worksurface.

Sure enough, page 17 was in the "Domestic Goddess" book under "First Breakfast" and amazingly, the French Toast recipe was in her mother's book. Looking over the lists of ingredients, she started pulling the items from the larder and the fridge, struggling to resist the urge to start piling things and get started.

Hearing a noise behind her, she turned and saw Skuld standing just inside the norem, a hesitant smile twitching her lips. Akane smiled back.

"You wanna check that I got the right ingredients and start portioning what we need? I'll scoot to the furo and be right back and we can get started when I get back. OK?"

Skuld nodded and stepped over to the books and started reading the recipes, then measuring the ingredients into containers. Skuld looked up. "Go! It's your wish, I'm only here to help you, so you're going to be the one cooking."

Akane turned and dashed for the furo. Strangely enough, she felt more excited rather and dreading the experience'.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes….

As always, the original copyright holders retain their rights, and this is intended for the non-commercial enjoyment of the readers. Comments and reviews are always welcome, as long as they bear in mind that I am not a perfect typist, do not always get timelines right, muddle items from manga and anime without regard for canon, and have other personal quirks like my low sense of humour.

This is created for the enjoyment of the reader and is not intended for commercial use and cannot be distributed in any form by any means other than normal use of .

All characters names are non-canon, being amalgams of my memory as well as what reference materials I can refer to during the creation of this story. Don't complain to me if a character goes way off-canon or uses abilities that not usually performed by the originals.

As with many other writers, please review and comment. Helpful suggests are always appreciated. Anonymous reviews will be deleted, so trolls are going to have to use an account that will be reported to the web meisters.

Amazing how people comment on items that are not even part of the story line, like where Akane throws herself at Ranma (or anyone else). BTW, this was a "guest" review. Like I said in my AU (read above), guest reviews get deleted, regardless of content. Essentially, I got ripped over by one too many trolls.

For the two that had posted reviews asking if this was the end of the story, I do apologize (six months!) and will get at least one update in this week. Be warned that I have Pokemon Go installed on my cellphone here in Canada, and have reached Level Six in less than a week but we have server load issues (or a DDOS attack) going on in the afternoons.

RE the review by Aceina, Sorry but this story is in the context of the original series and living in Japan means that Japanese references take place, and sorry that you think that it is a stupid wish. If you see the original AMG mangas or aimes, Keichi's wish is pretty stupid but highly personal. Same for Akane - read the mangas and anime and pay attention to her cooking skills - one of the running gags and I'm willing to bet dollars-to-doughnuts that she'd be making the wish if gien the opportunity.

Tendo Residence and Dojo, Nerima Prefecture. Sometime in the second week of summer vacation. Actually, Saturday morning.

Akane sat back from the table, leaning on her arms behind her, looking out through the open shoji at the koi pond and beyond.

"Skuld," she whispered.

Skuld looked up from the Domestic Goddess book where she was laying out the day's menu and shopping list, plus itemizing the other activities that needed doing. "Nani?"

"Look over my shoulder and three streets over, the house with the grey tiles on the roof. There's something moving on the roof, right beside the T antenna. It looks like a head popping up and down and whoever it is, they're using binoculars or something like tath as I got a flash from the sun reflecting off of it. Another one just now."

Skuld stopped herself from nodding and whispered back. "Yeah, saw the flash. Anyone that you know would use ninja techniques and be incompetent enough to not think about reflections?"

"Only one, and that would be Sasuke, who's the Kuno family servant and ninja. Only he'd be a lot more discrete. Only reason that he'd do something like this would be if he's trying to discretely let us know. However, he's good enough that he'd be not be using this unless it was really bad. I also know that that's not likely because, he's at the beach along with my family - Kodachi was talking about accidentally running into Ranma when she was on her beach vacation. As if I'd react to that jibe. She only thinks that she's engaged to Ranma and I'd be more willing to bet that she's running a very distant third to Uyko and Shampoo. At least they have food with them when they run into Ranma. Anyone that you know would be the likely suspect before we go over there and have a little chat with them?"

Skuld snickered. "Marlier. I mean that she's the one that usually winds up being our comic foil. She was bigger sister Urd's childhood friends, at least until Urd decided that she wanted to go in for Goddess training. She works for Skuld's mother Hild in the Office of Demonic Affairs, which is puts her in much the same role as us but for the other side."

Akane nodded. "How dangerous is she?"

"Can be but her schemes usually wind up being a disaster. A disaster for her, that is. Which is one reason that Benpai is around, to beat up an Marlier. Turns out that Marlier is absolutely terrified of maneki-neko for some reason, probably being a token of good fortune. Which is why Marlier is so far away, as far as possible to be out of Benpai's range but close enough that she can see what we're up to."

Akane nodded and tapped her chin with her finger tips, looking in Marlier's direction and thinking. "Just how big are these maneki-neko?"

"The bigger, the better they are, but Marlier reacts when they're sprung on her, which limits how small we can go. Benpai gets the best range with ones about this big",holding her hands abut six inches apart, "about 200 grams in weight."

Akane's eyes closed to slits as she mentally calculated the distance and the available target. "you know we may only get one shot at this, Skuld? Can we frighten her away or have we got to do something... more?"

"If she's this circumspect, she has to be under Hild's orders in some form. I think that we're going to have to capture her and find out what the actual orders are."

Akane nodded and stood up. "Well, guess that we're going to have to do something. Your Kami-sama's notes say that we can't use Benpai, so that means it's up to you and me. How many maneki-neko does Benpai have, just in case we have to take multiple shots to force Marlier out into the open."

Benpai stepped to the doorway into the kitchen area and started quietly dropping a dozen nekos on the floor, then stepped back.

Akane looked at the pile then focused off into the distance. "It's going to take timing, and we've got to do it exactly right the first time. If she gets a glimpse of one of those in my hand, she'll bail and we'll be nowhere. Can you time when she pops up to take a look at us and then make it look like you're collecting the breakfast dishes and toss me one at the right moment? I'll take it from there. Marlier seems to keep a pretty consistent approach: pop up, take a quick peek and drop below the roofline, then follow up with a longer look, and then scoot down to hide. Ah, there she goes for a cycle. And there goes the longer look, and then she pops behind the roof. Time for you to pick up the dishes. Nice natural steps until you get over there by Benpai, then you put the dishes down and pick up two maneki-neko and have them ready to toss one to me on command. And she's dropped down behind the roofline and ... Here we go."

With those words, Akane started to glow with her battle aura, a deep red glow flickering over her skin, and she held out her right hand. Skuld reached down and grabbed the two nearest neko dolls and tossed one to Akane, who caught it without really glanding where the doll actually was, flipped it twice, and then started a pitcher's wind-up. growling from deep in her throat and getting louder and more of a scream as her arm roared up over her head and down while she strided foward as if she was on the mound and delivering a fastball low and centered on the plate. She realeased the neko and it roared off into the distance, aimed at where Marlier's head would reside over the roofline.

"Oh shit! She stood up! The other one!" Akane shot a quick glance at the other neko in Skuld's hand, and the doll was immediately tossed in Akane's general direction. Akane ramped up her battle aura even more and again roared her way through another pitch. This time, the neko not only roared off into the distance but there was a distance rumble of thunder, almost as it had broken the sound barrier.

"Oh, fuck!" Akane went.

Skuld scooted around and looked in the direction that Marlier had been observing them from, to find Marlier sprawled facedown across the roofline with the scattered remains of at least one neko scattered around her, and a trickle of blood running from under her head. She looked at Akane, and twitched an eyebrow.

"She must have caught a glimpse of me winding up, so she stood up just in time for the first one to hit her right between the knees, and that took out her legs. The second pitch hit her right on top of the head as she went down for a faceplant on the tiles. I think that I killed her because the second one was a whole heaping of more chi than I'd ever used before. "

"Un-hunh, Akane. Goddesses and demons are pretty robust, especially when you get to the First Class licenses. I've only got a Second Class license and I think that I'd be out for a week if you used those two pitches on me. What say we go over and collect Marlier if she's unconscious? In the unlikely event that you've managed to actually kill Marlier, we can get in touch with two of the best goddesses to handle that situation: Peorth and Lind. They didn't go on vacation with Kami-sama as someone had to keep an eye on me."

AN: Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes….

As always, the original copyright holders retain their rights, and this is intended for the non-commercial enjoyment of the readers. Comments and reviews are always welcome, as long as they bear in mind that I am not a perfect typist, do not always get timelines right, muddle items from manga and anime without regard for canon, and have other personal quirks like my low sense of humour.

This is created for the enjoyment of the reader and is not intended for commercial use and cannot be distributed in any form by any means other than normal use of .

All characters names are non-canon, being amalgams of my memory as well as what reference materials I can refer to during the creation of this story. Don't complain to me if a character goes way off-canon or uses abilities that not usually performed by the originals.

As with many other writers, please review and comment. Helpful suggests are always appreciated. Anonymous reviews will be deleted, so trolls are going to have to use an account that will be reported to the web meisters.

Tendo Residence and Dojo, Nerima Prefecture. Sometime in the third week of summer vacation. Actually, Tuesday morning.

Akane sat back from the table, leaning on her arms behind her, looking out through the open shoji at the koi pond and beyond. She looked down at the letter that she'd written to the rest of her family.

 _ **Dearest Otou-san and Onee-san #1 and Onee-san #2. Just kidding, Kasumi and Nibiki.**_

 _ **Yes, the house and the dojo are still here and untouched since you left two weeks ago. I've kept it tidy. In fact, I've even aired out all the futons, though I did leave them out in a rainstorm last week. Don't worry, we got them all hung up in the dojo overnight and then back in the sun the next day.**_

 _ **I've also found Okaa-san's and Kasumi-san's recipee books as well as a copy "How To Be A Domestic Goddess" which is probably Nibiki's from the inscription inside and which seems to be unread. We've gone five days without disasters or food poisoning. Lesson learned: domestic engineering is like learning martial arts - you learn the basic steps, learn to do them well and then start putting them together into katas. We're up to broiling fish, making rice balls and salads, and miso, plus French Toast with berries. Other than saying that, I'm going to surprise you all when you get back.**_

 _ **Otou-san, Miss Hinako dropped by this morning to ask if you had thought about renting out the dojo for the Junior Kindergarten while their classroom is being refurbished. My only comment is that with NIbiki away at university, and Ranma and me about to go next year, this is a chance to have some new money coming in if you and Genma-oji-san are not going to be taking in students. Talk it over with Nibiki, please?**_

 _ **I just read my note and realized that I've been using 'I' when I started and then switched to saying 'we'.**_

 _ **I got an answer to a prayer of mine, well sort of. I met a new friend, and she's wound up staying with me while her family is away on vacation. Yes, I'm being careful and all that. Her name is a long and complex, one Sukurudo something-or-other, but she likes to be called Skuld which is the name of one of the Three Fates in Norse mythology. She's really good with machines and electronics but she's a lot better at cooking than I am. So, in return for room and company, she's showing me how to cook and helping to make me a Domestic Goddess, third class at a minimum. Speaking of which, we found one of Okasna's cookbooks that was intended as Kasumi's first: "How To Be A Domestic Goddess". That and Okasan's and Kasumi's cookbooks.**_

 _ **I know, go slow, take small steps and repeat until it becomes second nature.**_

 _ **We also have another houseguest, Marlier, who was supposed to be watching Skuld, and is an employee of her father's ex-wife or something like that. To top that off, she's also a childhood friend of Skuld's older sister Urd. Anyway, rather than have her skulking around the neighbourhood and scaring everyone, I decided that it was easier if she watched Skuld while we're at the house and dojo and was with us when we have to go out shopping.**_

 _ **No, she's not doing all of the house work but is helping out, same as Skuld and me.**_

 _ **Yes, I've checked them out and neither of them are perverts or child abusers or any sort of criminal.**_

 _ **Anyway, looks like we're going to have some fun this summer. Really miss you all and wish I was there with you all. See you in three week's time!**_

 _ **Tendo Akane (her chop)**_

 _ **Domestic Goddess, trainee.**_

As Akane put the letter into its envelop and sealed it, she heard a cough behind her and turned to find Marlier standing in the kitchen entrance with a tray in her hands.

"Would Mistress Akane like her tea here or outside in the garden?"

"Garden, I think, Marlier. Can you have Skuld join us there?"

"Yes, mistress." Marlier turned and swept her way out into the garden, her crisp maid uniform billowing in the breeze of her passage.

Akane snickered. "I really wish I could take her picture. Definitely a sight to remember."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's notes….**_

As always, the original copyright holders retain their rights, and this is intended for the non-commercial enjoyment of the readers. Comments and reviews are always welcome, as long as they bear in mind that I am not a perfect typist, do not always get timelines right, muddle items from manga and anime without regard for canon, and have other personal quirks like my low sense of humour.

Don't complain to me if a character goes way off-canon or uses abilities that not usually performed by the originals. It's been a while and I'm currenlty grinding out new chaptersfor most of my unfinished stories as I am dealing with a mind-worm story. Believe it or not, but it's a OMG/Gilligan's Island crossover and is rated M for Gilligan's big secret.

As with many other writers, please review and comment. Helpful suggestions are always appreciated. Anonymous reviews will be deleted, so trolls are going to have to use an account that will be reported to the web meisters.

Tendo Residence and Dojo, Nerima Prefecture. Sometime in the seventh week of summer vacation. Actually, Friday morning, 9AM.

Akane sat back from the table, leaning on her arms behind her, looking out through the open shoji at the koi pond and beyond. She looked down at the postcard that she'd just received from the rest of her family.

Akane heard a cough behind her and turned to find Marlier standing in the kitchen entrance with a tray in her hands.

"Would Mistress Akane like her tea here or outside in the garden?"

"Here, please, Marlier. Do you know if Skuld has finished servicing Banpei-kun?"

"Yes, mistress. She just said that she'd finished and would be washing up and joining us in a minute. Benpai-kun is now charging," Marlier said as she placed the tray on the table and then laid out the three cups and small plates and distributed yesterday's Akane-produced cookies amongs the plate, giving herself the least-perfect cookies. Akane reached out and swapped her plate with the most-perfect cookies with Marlier's. Marlier looked at Akane with a disappointed expression and then remembered her position and bowed her head.

Akane snickered. "Sorry, Marlier but the baker gets the worst items. However, I think that I've come a long way from where I was before your and Skuld come. Those would have been really bad."

Marlier snickered. "I remember."

Skuld dashed in and flopped down on the remaining cushion at the table and looked at the plates of cookies. "Marlier, just because you are the maid doesn't mean that you get the short end of the stick. We'd agreed on this when you first came here."

Marlier bowed her head. "Yes, Mistress Skuld, but it sooooo haaard to remember..."

She then found herself the center of a Marlier hug-sandwich. She then slowly reached out and returned the hugs as tears dropped down her face.

"I don't deserve this," She sniffled. The other two nodded.

The hug lasted for another minute until Akane returned ot her pillow and picked up the postcard. "Well, everyone. We have an expected arrival time for the rest of my family and all of the hangers-on. They'll be pulling out at noon today, which means that they will be here in time for supper. Which means that we not only have prepare dinner for ten, but according to this note, they'll be bringing their friends that they met on this trip which means another five adults. Oh, figure in the other fiances plus Cologne and Mousse. Better round things up to twenty, plus desserts to match."

Akane's eyes closed as she figured out what was in the fridge and freezer and what might be on special in the Ginza. Skuld leaned over and poked Akane in the ribs. "Before you really start panicking, we only have to tidy up your room, the furo and bathroom, and the kitchen. everything else is tidy from the massive clean from yesterday which covered the yard, the dojo and the house."

Marlier chimed in with "the kitchen is as neat and tidy as it can be. Banpei-kun sounded disappointed when he greeted me as he came in and plugged himself into the outlet."

Akane reached out and picked up the notepad that used to be Kasumi's runnig checklist and reviewed it and made tick marks beside some of the items.

"OK. from what the letters have been saying, supper probably should be rather light but familiar, and probably favourites. That brings it down to those dishes, whcih we have been working on." Taking a quick glance at her watch, she continued, "Enough time to finish our teas and then get shopping before it gets too hot, then the furo and our bedroom gets cleaned, and we can start prepping for dinner. Kasumi put down their expected arrival time as being 6PM. Figuring in an our to get everyone settled, probably Genma and Ranma having a fight and both winding up in the koi pond, plus an argument between two or more of the fiances and Ranma-en-femme... Let's figure about 7PM. With twenty people, using the dojo is probably the best thing, so we need to shift cushions and tables out as well. Yeah, think we can make that schedule or am I being overly optimistic?"

Skuld and Marlier nidded with Marlier chiming in, "well, if we use Benpai-kun as the timekeeper, whe should be able to stay on schedule and head off any problems and deal with them as they come up. And we stay within the restrictions on Akane's wish. Since we haven't had a note from Kami-sama in a week, I, and probably we, should safely assume that we're within Akane's wish and its restrictions"

The others nodded and all picked up their teas.

\- That evening, 6PM -

Akane, Skuld and Marlier had just finished the preparations for dinner, when the sound of a car horn sounded from outside the gate. Akane put down the knife that she'd been using and washed her hands and then dried them on a conventient towel.

"Well, folks, here goes nothing. I better get out to the gate and welcome everyone. Can you do a quick tidy and come out shortly?"

The others nodded and applied themselves to the lst tasks needed except for cooking dinner while Akane slipped out of the kitch to the entraceway, swapped he sl;ippers for shoes and then dashed out the front door to the front gate.

Opening the gate, she found a large bus, filled with her family, friends and co-fiances and associated hangers-on, all in the process of unloading. A second bus, bearing a smaller load, was disgorging its passengers and their luggage.

Akane dashed forward to greet her family, bowing quickly to each person.

"Welcome home, Otasan, Kasumi Onesan, Nibiki Onesan, Ojisan Genma, Obasan Nodoka, Elder Ku Long, Xian Po-chan, Mu Tsi-kun, Ukyo-chan, Kodachi-chan and Ranko-chan."

Straightening up after her last bow, she dropped the bombshell. "As you can see, the house and the dojo are intact, and dinner is being prepared, and will be served in an hours time, giving you the opportunity to refresh yourselves before dinner is served. No, Kasumi, nothing is wrong as I have had the help of Skuld-chan and Marlier-chan over the last month and we worked from the books that you had so thoughtfully placed for us to find."

Suon looked around. "I do not see your two friends around, so they must be doing the final preparations, neh?"

"Hai, Otasan. Unfortunately, thre are too many people for dinner tonight so we have moved everything to the dojo."

The people from the other bus approached. Obviosly Gaijans, they were polite enough to wait to be introduced by their host. For some reason, the obvious father of the fivesome had what could only be called a very polite smirk as he observed the interadtion between daughter and father.

"Ah, Akane, please be introduced to our acquaintances from our holiday. This is Tyr Daitenkaicho, who comes from Asgard which is near Scandinavia, his wife Ansuz, and two of his daughters, Belldandy and Urd. The third daughter, who is about your age, is apparently doing home studies and could not come along on this trip. The final member of their party is Daimakaichō from Niflheim."

Akane sensed more than saw the presence of her two friends at the gate, and decided to get the introductions over with.

"Hello, everyone. I'd like to introduce the two friends who have been staying with me during vacation and they were instrumental in helping me become a Kitchen Goddess, junior grade." A feeble smile crept unto her face at the shocked expressions of every one of the Gaijans except for Tyr, who no longer had a seeming smirk but a full-fledged one.

Pulling them up beside her, she started in. "Everyone, this is Skuld and this is Marlier." Looking at her friends' frightened and downcast faces, she whispered "please be polite and say hello. It's not going to be that bad."

Both looked up and bowed. Both said their introductions at the same time. "Pleased to meet you." then finished off with their own words "Hello, Daddy-sama." Welcome home, Boss-sama."

 _ **Note from the Author**_ : What started as just another chapter evolved very quickly in a cracker-jack ender. Please feel free to comment on this as well as my other stories. Thanks for your patience.


End file.
